Split Between Worlds (Re-imagined)
by DizzleDazzle
Summary: A teenager named Scott lives a normal life like he always dose. until one morning when he finds himself in the middle of a forest. Is it all just a dream? will he survive this? Only time can tell. Rated M for safety reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**So...its been a while since I actually wrote this story, (almost a year) and I kind of forgot how this story was going. Well, the other story wasnt really that great anyway, but dont worry, im going to be re-writing this story a little better this time (and hopefully a little longer also) if you havnt read the other one...dont worry about it, and I hope you enjoy this version of it...anywho enjoy the story.**

 **Chapter 1**

Most adventure stories are about a strong man or women fighting off evil to save royalty or to find love or whatnot. they kill the giant beast or wizard and save the world from destruction. then after the queen/king or person they like says 'i love you' and they all live happily ever after...yup most stories are like that. then again, some manga are slice of life style where the main character is going to school or work and they find out that there childhood friend likes them. not much action mind you, though its still a fun story, but still a slice of life story is also the same. though stories like hot blooded women have the main character be a diliquent and they are strong and whatnot, or they start off weak then become strong, or they have to become stronger to fight someone strong, then another person comes twice as strong as the last then the main character has to become stronger then that and... where was i going with this? oh right. most adventure stories have the same outcome, they get super strong and find out someone close to them likes them and done, happy ending.

The boy thinks about this for a minute while laying in bed, seeing if he forgot anything to add anything. He dose this alot while he is in the state of half awake half asleep. his mind just kind of wonders...way more then he likes. his teachers get pissed when his mind wonders then he gets detention. its not fun

The boy could hear footsteps coming outside his door. it opens and a figure stands just outside it. he waits for a moment before speaking. " get up scott, its time for school"

the boy named scott lays there for a few minutes, grumbling nonsense. it visibly irritates the figure in the door. "scott, get up" the figure says again but more stern

Another grumble is his response before a tick mark forms on the figures head "Scott, get the fuck up!" the figure yells causing scott to jerk up from his bed

"Alright, alright jesus" scott says while trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes

My name is scott. i go to school rarely and im in grade 9 and get passing grades, i mean like barely passing grades. im not that smart at most things but what i am good at, im the best...i think anyway. Im not to athletic and dont like sports, though my family loves them for some reason. Its just a bunch of mucular men running after a ball... all in all, im just your average joe.

Sound familiar? read any other slice of life story

Scott smerks at his own joke before giving a quick stretch and reaching under his bed to grab his mp3 player and headphones. plugging them in and putting on the headphones, scott is greeted with the sounds of guitar,drums,bass and vocals as he starts to get ready for his day.

After a quick shower, scott then putd on his schools uniform which is a simple collared blue shirt and pants. Scott looks in mirror at himself. god i hate this uniform. yeah its suppose to make it so no one is made fun of for what they wear, but if you don't give a damn, then its just a bother...then again it dose make it alot easier to get dressed knowing what you have to wear most days.

Scott gives a shrug as he makes his way downstairs to make himself some breakfast. A simple bowl of cereal and toast with coffee.

woo!

Scott continues to eat his breakfast while listening to his music.

A few minutes later his sister Emma, who woke him up earlier, comes down from upstairs. She is a little slow the morning doing her makeup and hair. shes a little taller then scott, with dark brown hair and brown eyes and is athletic...shes my sister, what do you want me to say?

"howdy" scott says with a mouth full and a tiny wave

Emma smerk "Nice...you finally got your lazy ass out of bed?"

"I like to sleep" scott shrugs

"Lazy ass"

"Bite me"

Emma shakes her head and makes her breakfast but still talks

"How is it we are twins, yet we are so far apart?" she asks

"I think you got all of the athletic genes, and i got the creative ones" scott explains

"dont forget the smart genes" emma says

"hey, im pretty smart...at things i like"

"What dose DNA stand for?" she asks

Scott doesn't answer getting a smerk from Emma. Scott counter asks "What dose GPU stand for?"

This time its Emma who doesn't answer

"Whats a BIOS?"

"..."

"Command prompt?"

"..."

Flawless victory

Scott gives a smerk as he puts his headphones back on and continues to listen to music

About ten minutes later, both Scott and Emma go out to wait for the bus. nothing interesting happened.

Now at school, Scott and Emma go there separate ways as scott makes his way to his group of friends at smokers corner. Seeing said friends he walks over and high fives them.

"Whats Up?" scott asks

Murphy, one of scotts oldest friends, is the first to answer. "Nothing really, broke up with my girl"

"Again? you go through women like you do cigarettes"

"Just waiting for the opportunity to Date your sister" Murphy says smerking

"Thats...disturbing" Scott says shuddering

"Come on i got a ch-" he didnt get to finish as he chokes on the smoke in his lungs

"Not with those smoker lungs" scott says smiling and hitting murphys back. after Murphy finally stops coughing, they continue talking

"So did you study at all?" scott asks

"Study for what?"

"Theres a test today murphy..." scott explains

Murphy is silent for a moment before turning to scott "Arcade?"

Scott laughs before agreeing and gets up from his spot. Murphy tosses his bud and gets up also, walking away from the school.

To say going to the arcade was a good idea is kind of bittersweet. yes they didn't have to do the test that morning, though having the principle coming to the arcade and finding them was really bad. they had to get taken out of the building by the principle and towed all the way back to the school. it sucked really badly. so here they are, in the principles office getting yelled at.

"Really, you two cant afford to mess up your schooling like this. both of you have missed 10 days this month! if you continue like this you wont get educated right"

Scott and murphy both give a grunt as a response. the principle gets right close to the boys and ask in a serious tone

"What are you going to do with your life?" he asks

Scott and murphy look at each other and smerk

"I wanna r-"

Scott and Murphy got suspended. After Murphy burst out laughing the principle yelled at them more and sent them out of his office. Scott told Emma what had happened, who laughed but told him the principle was right in the end. Murphy gets sent home and as soon as he arrives, he goes to the computer for a bit of gaming.

'i guess it is true that i slack off more then i should, but later i wont have time to do it. after high school i have to find a job, then all my time will be taken by that. And lord knows i have no interest in doing retail... i have nothing against the people who do it, i just don't seeing me be a yes-man bending over so everyone can have there way with me...yes thats what i think about it. then i had to save money so i can get a apartment and a car and all the other stuff a adult dose and stuff. i would rather just stay here and game. who knows, maybe one day something big will happen and change my whole life...yeah right. thats something that would only happen in a book or a show.' Scott laughs 'Yeah im the main character in a story and im going to become super strong and powerful then save a vil...when did it become 11 pm?' Scott goes up to his room and changes into his pajamas which is a simple t-shirt and comfy pants and heads to bed

Scott feels a cold breeze on his face and wetness on his back. this...doesn't feel right. Scott moves his hand expecting to find is bedsheets only to find what felt like...grass

Scotts eyes shoot open and sees a bright blue sky, filled with white clouds and a bright sun shining. scott jolts up from his laying position onto his feet, looking around. all he could see was tall trees, a forest maybe...yeah probably. Here he is, standing in a forest in his pajamas, but really, the question is...

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" Scott says looking around in a panic.

Scott started to talk to himself, trying to calm himself down. 'Calm down scott, you have been in this situation before...in videogames. The first thing to do is...punch a tree to get wood!'

Scott thinks for a minute before facepalming 'I play games way to much'. After a moment he decides to walk around to get familiar with the area. Its...just a forest, the ones with a bunch of trees but you can still see the sky. Yeah those kinds

after a few minutes of walking, Scott starts to notice that the forest is probably no where close to his house. There is a small forest near his house but its a little less thick and has paths used by hikers and dirt bikers, this forest looks like it hasn't had to many people walk through it. Only animals would live somewhere here...or maybe a hunter.

Pushing his thoughts aside, he decides to take priority's and look for some food and water. Even if he has never liked the outdoors he knows how to fish and look for water. 'I guess I should thank my family for making me go outside and camping, he just wishes he had more then just a shirt and pants to work with...hell he didnt even have shoes on. He has been walking all this time in bare feet, so he is going to have to find something different to use for string on the fishing rode. Or he could sharpen a stick and go caveman...yeah he's screwed

An hour and a half of looking around, all he could find was a few berries and animals. He doesn't trust the colour of the berries and he doubts he could kill an animal. A rabbit maybe he could take, but a wolf, re really doubted it. Scott sighs as he keeps walking around the forest. He may not find some food but he still wants to at least find water. Scott belly grumbles as though to agree with him.

Scott continues to walk around for a bit more before he decides to take a rest. He finds a tree and sites at the bottom of it, leaning on the trunk and closed his eyes. 'how the hell did I get here? This is a dream right? Emma is going to come into my room and spray me with a water bottle to wake me up for school. Hopefully.' Scott think for a second ' I guess because I know i'm dreaming its a...what is it called? An elusive dream I think? Well maybe I can force myself to wake up...' scott looks around for a second to find a blunt object. Finding a rock he picks it up and extends his arm, which is shacking. 'just one hit, that's all it will take...' scott brings his hand with the rock up and closes his eyes.

Scott drops the rock and puts his hand over his eyes, sighing "god damn it, ginyu puts his hand through his chest yet I cant hit myself in the arm with a rock". Sighing again, scott opened his eyes and looked around the area again. This time, he notices that on a few trees a few feet away, there were scratches on them. 'the hell...?' he thought before gettting up to investigate.

At first scott though that maybe some animals scratched the trees to mark there territory or something, but now notices that the cuts are too deep for just claws plus there was only a single cut. So maybe a axe or something? He didn't know. But now he was curious, though he might die if said curiosity brought him to a lumberjack who can cut through a freaking tree in one cut! Pushing this thought to the back of his head, scott continues to push forward to find out what happened to the trees.

As scott continued along he noticed that the number of trees that were standing had decreased. 'geez who pissed off the lumberjack?' he asked no one. Scott soon found himself at the edge of a circle of tree trunks laying on the ground. He stared eye-wide at the damage. "Holy crap..." was all he could manage to say. He stared at it for a few moments before turning around and made his way away. Well he was before he heard a small noise.

He turned around. Although he couldnt understand it for it was too quiet, he did hear something. Scott started to walk, well climb, around the circle trying to find the source of the sound. After some wandering he hears the sound again and this time he finds the direction it is and goes in that direction.

Well...this was not what he was expecting. What scott found was a red haired girl wearing a white shirt with a black shirt underneath. She also has a...is that a rope tied around her waist? Is that the fashion these days? Well that all dosnt seem important because what really supped him was how she ended up getting stuck under a tree? Scott puts his hand under her nose and noticed that she was still breathing.

'alright, shes still breathing, thats good. Now how am I going to the log off of her? I guess I could leaver it off of her' scott nodded to himself and went to grab a thick branch

A few minutes later, Scott found a decently thick branch and went back over to were the girl was. He moves a smaller log closer to the girl and put the branch under the trunk and placed the branch on the log in a sort of seesaw. Scott uses all his strength to try and move the trunk but failed. A few more times and scott was just about ready to give up. ' it would take several men to be able to lift this damn tree even if I try to leaver it...damn it' scott sat down to think for a minute. After a few minutes of thinking he came up with nothing. He could see if he was near a city or something and get more people, but that might take too long and who knows how long shes been out here. Scott sighed cursing under his breath and mumbling how he should have worked out more. Out of nowhere, the girl slowly moved a little startling scott. Then, in a quiet voice she said "help me..."

Scott narrowed his eyes, screw trying to get more people, he need to help this girl and get her to a hospital. Using all his strength, he pushed down on the leaver. Noticing no difference he then jumped to make his weight help him a little.

That seemed to do the trick as the trunk lifted up, just enough to get the log off the girls legs. He then moved trunk over to the side so it landed away from her. Scott collapse after this. "wow...i cant believe I did it..." scott mumbled to himself.

After a few moments to catch his breath he pushed himself off the ground and stood up. His job wasn't over, he needed to find a city so she can get medial attention. He was no doctor, but he was damn sure legs weren't suppose to bend that way. He lifted her up and brought her arm over her shoulder. He didnt want to grab her legs and risk hurting her more. Scott picks a direction and started to walk, trying away from all the trunks on the ground.

He continues for a good half hour before he realized something...he was lost. Scott looked around for a minute 'theres not even a pathway to follow, how the hell am I going to get to a city?' scott thought to himself. His question was answered as a man suddenly apeared out of nowhere carrying something on his back "huh..." scott mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott and the man in front of him stared at each other for a few minutes. The man looked to be in his late 20's and had a full blue jumpsuit on with a green vest on with a lot of pockets. He also had a mask on that is covering the bottom half of his face and a headband with a symbol on the metal part over his left eye. He also has grey hair that slightly hangs to the left. He had a blond boy no older then scott's age on his back and wore a bright orange jumpsuit with a tad of blue on the shoulders. He wore the same headband as the older man and...had whiskers? Dose he like to dress up or something? The boy was passed out.

"um..."scott said breaking the silence

"oh, my apologies. My name is Kakashi hatake" the man known as kakashi says.

"im...scott" scott mumbles

Kakashi notices the girl scott is holding up "Dose your friend need medical attention?" kakashi asks

"I think she dose. Her legs were caught under a tree trunk and seems pretty destroyed."scott explains "is there a city or something nearby?"

The man now known as Kakashi thinks for a moment. Probably thinkjing if he should trust scott or not. This goes on for a minute before he gives his famous eye smile. " if you follow me, there is a village close by, maybe a hours walk if we are slow"

Scott simply nods and starts to follow the man. For a short while there was nothing but silence, then after not being able to take any more, Scott broke the silence.

"So...weathers nice" scott says

Kakashi raises his eyebrow at Scott. Scott shugs "Its the best I've got"

"Yes, the weather during this time of year is nice. Is it the same in your village?" Kakashi asks

'My village? Sure its a small town I live in but I wouldnt call it a village' "well, most of the time its pretty warm, but there are some months that are really cold" scott explained

Kakashi though for a second before asking another question "What village are you from?"

"uh..." Scott couldn't think of what to say. He could just go out and say that he isn't from here, but would Kakashi really believe him? He doubted it. "Im from...Water world" scott finally answers.

Kakashi puts a hand to his chin. "hm Kirigakure, that is quit the trip to make by yourself"

"I kind of...got lost"

Kakashi laughed "that you have"

Scott gave a weak smile then went silent. This might have been a bad idea, what happens after I bring this girl to the hospital? Will they help me get back home? Will they even believe me?

Scott doubted it. If it didnt happen to him, he would think the person saying they fell asleep and ended up here was crazy also. The water world or kiri-whatever he said works for now...at least until he knew the girl is going to be safe for a while. But that brings up another question, how did the girl end up in that position?

It could have been a natural storm or something, but the sky is pretty much clear other then a few clouds. And he is pretty sure that if there was a storm, he would probably wake up if it was powerful enough storm to bring down freaking tree's! Scott silently sighs to himself. The again, he's a pretty heavy sleeper...it dose that three yells and a water bottle to get him to wake up for school.

At that, scott realized that they were coming up to a huge gate.

"wow..."scott mumbled

"do they not have gates at your village?" kakashi asked

"None this big..." scott answered honestly. a prison maybe, but none a town would need. What are they trying to keep out, a giant snake or something? He soon realized that kakashi was walking right up to the gaurds, who were dressed the same, exept for one had a fullon bandana covering most of the top of his head and the other had a bandage over his nose. The bandana wearing one waved at kakashi.

"hey kakashi, I see you found Naruto. Is he alright?" he asked

"only exhaustion it seems. Maybe a few scares but nothing serious" he answers "i also found this kid and his friend, who seems to be worst for wear"

The guard seems to finally notice scott and the girl. Looking them up and down he raises an eybrow. Maybe hes wondering why hes still in his pajamas or something? The guard then looks over to kakashi and he just nodds, the guard then shrugs 'must be a jounin thing' he thought

Kakashi then starts to move with scott close behind him, no way he was going to get lost in this place. Nothing really happened as scott continued to follow kakashi. They past what looked like a few stores and some crumbled buildings being fixed. Was there a storm or something? Probably a tornado. Who knows. Though everyone seemed to be staring at him and kakashi more then anythinng. Was wearing pajamas during the day really that uncommon? Then again, this place has people running around in blue jumpsuits so who knows, it could be fashionable. Scott smirked to himself, but was interrupted by...

"YOSH!" someone yelled

Kakashi lost all expression as a man dressed the same as him seemed to come out of nowhere. He wore the same jumpsuit and vest as kakashi but had his headband wrapped around his waist. He had a bowl haircut and...

"holy eyebrows..." scott mumbled

"KAKASHI! I have come to challenge you, my eternal rival, to- " he stops as he notices scott and more importantly, the girl on his back. The man gets a serious expression and looks over to kakashi, who notices the serious aura coming from him.

"Kakashi, is that..." he asks

"yes guy, she is. She is injured so im taking her to the hospital, then after, ill see what lady tsunade will do." he explains to the man now known as guy

Guy looks over to scott then speaks "and this boy?"

"found him with the girl" kakashi explains again

guy nods and jumps away. Scott is left dumbfounded, they jump from rooftop to rooftop to get around? What the hell are these people!

Scott is snapped out of it as kakashi motions for him to continue to follow him. Nothing really interesting happened as he continued to follow kakashi to the hospital. People were too busy trying to re-build there house. 'I guess there was a really bad storm' Scott thought to himself.

About an hour has passed. After a very heated conversation with the head nurse, kakashi finally got scott, the redheaded girl, and naruto into a hospital room, but soon left to talk to his 'hokage'...whatever that nurses made quick work on naruto, bandaging him up and fixing any other injuries. Soon, they made there way towards the girl, they here hesitant, but they put a cast on both legs though knowing it wouldn't do much. The nurses made there way towards scott which caught him off guard.

"um...hi?" he managed to pipe out

"there dosnt seem to be anything wrong with you, are you just visiting?" the nurse asked with a sweet but confident voice.

Scott gives a nod, and the nurse nods back, soon exiting the room. Scott lets out a sigh he didnt know he was holding and sit down between the two beds againt a wall. One holding the blond now known as naruto, and the red headed girl he broguht. Looking at naruto, he is now bandaged up on his head and a bit on his shoulder. 'I guess it was more then just exhaustion' scott thinks to himself

Looking at the red head, she also has a few bandages on her but much less then naruto. Scott cant see her legs so he dosnt know how bad condition there in. He gives a sigh and looks around the room. It seems like a normal hospital like room. Well...as far as scott knows. It looks like a good place to keep the girl, for now at least. Now the next best question is, how are you going to get home? The water world answer is only going to go so far, sooner or later there going to see through it... "damn..." scott mumbles to himself, placing a hand over his face. Then gives a grin "well, I've always wanted to be in a videogame...just though I would be catching little animals in magical balls" scott snickers at his joke.

Scott is interrupted by something flying by, an inch from his face, and it sticks into the wall behind him. Scott looks at the object, now identified as a knife of sorts, before looking over to where it had been thrown from. The blond haired boy is seated up looking deadly at scott. His face is still bandaged but he could still tell that he looked pissed

"Who are you?" he asked cautiously

"my names...scott" scott says, both boys dont take their eyes off each other.

"what are you-" naruto's eyes notice the girl on the bed across the room "what the hell is she doing here?"

"she was injured, like you, so I brought her here." scott explained. Naruto gives a dumbfounded look before speaking again

"you realize she helped in attacking the village and helped one of my friends escape?"

"...im not from this village" scott says

Naruto tries to take in what scott said before trying to get up from his bed, failing to do so because of his injuries. He sighs "if I wasnt bed ridden..."

"you would kill her?" scott took a shot in the dark. As naruto nods he knew he was correct

Scott smiles "you will have to get by me first, foxtrot"

Naruto raises an eye at his nickname but his hardened expression returnes "you will help someone you dont even know?"

"what kind of guy attacks am injured girl?" scott says smiling

Naruto is silent for a moment before turning over in his bed and tries to sleep, failing toi do so. After a few moments of silent scott asks a question.

"so...how did you get those injuries?"

"i tried to bring a friend back, but he instead put a hole through my chest" naruto explain

"hm...what a good friend" scott says sarcastically. Naruto returns to being silent and scott accepts the silence as a time to think more. 'I really wonder what the girl did to this kid to make him hate her so much...im sure she would be a better friend then the boy that put a hole through naruto's chest...i wonder how he did that anyway? Maybe a shotgun? Then how did he survive and how the hell did a 4 year old get a shotgun!?...god so many questions in this world.

Scott once again, gives a sigh and stares at the wall, waiting for morning to come.

 **So there is it! Most of what I wrote before rewritten into two chapters...woo. Hopfully its as good or better then what I wrote before. Im going to try to get a new chapter each month, but im pretty slow at writing so...ill do my best!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So the new chapter is done! Woo! Making progress. The first two chapters kept true to the original story, though this time around, im going at it a little different. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Also, thank you to SePro for the review. I hope the way I...try to explain everything will be ok to you.**

 **-DD**

Naruto smiles as a , surprisingly, pink haired girl named sakura leaves the room. As she leaves, narutos face falls back to expressionless. Scott looks on with a questioning face. As naruo lays back into in his bed scott asks

"so is she your girlfriend or..." Naruto shoots up with a red-ish face before blerting out "NO" scott just gives a smile Naruto then continues "she likes a friend of mine...". Well that killed the mood

As the morning got closer and Naruto woke up, Scott decided to try and get to know the blond haired boy more. The most he could get out of naruto, was a brief explanation on the mission he was on. Apparently, he had to bring back a boy named saskue, the one that put a hole in his chest. The girl sakura seemed really hopeful that naruto would bring him back. But it seems he failed

Scott smiles at the blond 'things we do for the people we like...i dont think he will get the pink haired chick, but he'll find someone. He's nice enough'

The red headed girl sneezes beside him 'weird...' scott thought as naruto sat back back in his bed and gives a sigh. Scott also leans back against the wall and sighs before saying "so, do you have a deck of cards or something?" naruto looks at him and raises an eyebrow. Scott shruggs "just asking..."

The room soon falls silent again as scott is left with his thoughts. 'I could try and get to know naruto a little more, though it seems that he doesn't want to open up that much. I guess him getting a hole through his chest by a close friend would do that to a person. If I could get him to open up then maybe- bathroom' scott gets up from his seat and makes his way out of the room.

Exiting the bathroom scott continues to think to himself. 'if I could get him to open up a little, then maybe he could help me find my way home...or we could just become friends. Either or is ok. Though I would like to find a way home if at all possible'. Scott is interrupted as he runs into someone else, both giving a 'oof' as they fall towards the ground. Scott, being the first to recover, looks at the person that he knocked over. It was a lady maybe in her twenties, with black hair and a blueish kimono dress. After she revovers she looks at all the paper that, what scott is guessing she was holding, was now all over the floor, then quickly starts to pick them up. Scott makes a move to help which she nods in thanks.

"thank you very much, im sorry, I wasn't paying attention" she quickly apologizes

scott shakes his head "no im sorry. I was deep in thought. Happens sometimes...or in my case all the time" scott gives a cheeky smile to the lady

She smiles back and gets up from the floor, the papers now being cleaned up. "my name is shizune" she says

"my name is scott" he says before making his way towards naruto and the red heads room. Though he is stopped by shizune

"are you the same scott that just came to the village yesterday night?" she asks

"wow, word gets around quick. Am I that famous already?" scott asks

Shizune gives a smile "well...its more like infamous, random boy found in the forest and says he's from somewhere else. "

Scott looks at shizune "you guys think I'm dangerous or something? Do I look like I can do any damage?"

"looks can be deceiving" shizune gives a grin

"let me guess, you have super strength and can carry a huge sword one-handed, right?" scott says sarcastically

she laugh's at that, "well, it was nice to meat you scott, but I have to go. Tsunade is probably sleeping right now" she says, mumbling the last bit

Scott gives a nod and makes his way towards 'his' room. As he makes his way towards into the door theres a small explosion that seemed pretty close. He barges in to see naruto looking out the window with a smile on his face and smoke coming from said window. Looking being the two scott soon focuses on naruto.

"what the hell was that?" scott asks naruto who seems to just be snapping back to reality

"that was the Ero-sennin" he answers, not giving much details

'he just explodes when he doesn't want to be here?...that would be so awesome. Maybe he's a magician. I knew I should have learned.' as scott is thinking to himself, naruto lays back down in his bed, putting his hands behind his head

"so I guess he has taught you a lot of things tricks?" scott asks guessing Ero-sennin means teacher or something. As naruto is answering scott makes his way to his spot in between the two beds.

"yeah, he has taught be lots of things, like how to control jutsu and how to summon giant frogs" naruto explains

Scott looks at naruto like just saw a ghost, 'magicians can summon giant frogs now? What happen yo pulling rabbits out of hats?' scott pushes the though and makes his way towards the window, looking out of it for a minute before speaking "i may not be from around here, but I gotta say, this town is really nice" way better then the farmland he was from. Naruto seemed to give a smile from his laying position then aks "do you want to get a better view?"

Scott looks at naruto "aren't you bed ridden?"

Naruto gives a evil grin "what fun is following the rules?" scott also gives a grin "i like your thinking foxtrot, lets do it!" scott answers

naruto attempts to get up from his bed but moves very slowly. Scott makes his way towards naruto and puts narutos arm around his neck and helps him get out of bed. Naruto nods in thanks but takes his arm back and makes his way towards the doors and scott follows him.

"wow..." was all that scott could really say as he looks at the view from the rooftop of the hospital. The sun was pretty much in the middle of the sky and was happily shining down onto the village as everyone was either playing or working, it was a very pretty sight.

Naruto smirks at Scotts reaction "yeah, the view is much better from the hokages face, but we would get in trouble"

"i would say, if people saw you walking around, we would both get our asses kicked, foxtrot" scott says with a smile

naruto also smiles but it looks kind of sad. As scott follows where he is looking, he notices that naruto is looking at the big hole in the wall. Curiosity got the better of scott and he had to ask.

"so...how did that big wall get a giant hole in it?" scott asked thinking it would probably be a big storm or something

Naruto gives scott a cold expression before answeing "ask your red-headed friend in our room"after this naruto seemed to be done with the view and makes his way back towards his room. Scott offered to help, but was declined.

Scott gives a sigh before looking back on the village. 'I guess it was more then a storm that happened to this village to put the hole in that large wall. And it has to do with something the red-head girl did. Other then kidnap his friend, though I would like to see what she says about it. It still has me curious as though, I know Im not from around here, but surly others had to ask about the wall by now, and the thing is pretty much rebuilt at this point so it had to have been a while since it had happened. So I really have no idea.'scott runs a hand in his hair before sighing once more. He leans against a fence that is around waist high. 'I guess the only way to get an answer is to wait till the red-headed girl finally wakes up and ask her. Though I really hope im in the room when she dose, or there will be blood...' scott shudders for a moment before deciding that it may be a good idea to head back to the room.

Scott makes his way towards the room. When he is a few feet away, he hears loud crashes and yelling coming from said room. For the second time today, Scott burst into the room, though this time, he see's naruto in a fighting position with a knife in his hand on one side of the room, and the red-headed girl on her bed with a knife, which he is guessing is the one that was still in the wall. Surprisingly, no one though it was a good idea to take it out. Don't know if that's a good thing or not.

Scott looks to naruto "naruto, put the knife down"

"not until she dose it first" naruto answers, his eyes not taken off of the red-head

"you will have to take it from me then, shithead" she says with a grin

"that can be arranged" naruto says as he make his way towards the girl. She points the knife towards naruto but that only makes him smile. Scott soon saw enough and walks in-between them and looks towards naruto

"out of my way" naruto says

"naw, im fine here" scott answers giving naruto a expressionless look

Naruto again makes his way towards scott, but scott puts his hand to naruto's chest to stop him. Naruto, however, pushes the hand away from him

"why do you keep defending her?! You dont even know her!" naruto says, maybe a little louder then he though.

"he is defenseless with the injuries. Oh course im going to defend her. And to be fair, you dont know her either." scott explains

"she helped sasuke escape, thats enough for me to kick her ass!" naruto yells

"Your going to kick the ass of someone who cant even move!?" scott yells back

Naruto thinks for a moment before giving scott a cold look "you fight me then"

It look a minute for scott to take in what he said, but the only think that really made it out of his mouth was "...huh?"


	4. Chapter 4

**And alas, the knew chapter is here! Woo! I dont know why, but this chapter was difficult for me to write. It may be because im not use to writing fight scenes. I will get better...maybe.**

 **Also to** **Bowser Jr's Descendant: I know my spelling and everything is bad, but im mostly doing this on the go. So its on my cellphone with autocorrect off... I will try to make all the don't and such get spelled correctly.**

 **So now that all the boring stuff is done. On with the chapter!**

 **-DD**

"huh?" Scott says looking at Naruto like hes insane

Naruto rolls his eyes "listen, you wont let red fight-"

"I have a name, asshole!"

"so instead of her, your going to fight me" naruto continues completely ignoring the girl. Naruto glares at Scott waiting for home to answer.

'he wants to fight me? I've never been in a fight...well I read a lot of manga about boxing, would that help at all? He doesn't really look that tough, although he did apparently survive a blast through the freaken chest! I wouldn't survive...but neither would the girl...screw it' Scott takes a breath and looks at Naruto with a calm expression "sure lets do it. Where to?" Scott asks

The girl looks almost shocked that Scott agreed to the fight but Naruto just smiled. Pointing to the door "follow me" Naruto said as he exits the room. Scott soon follows but is stopped by the red-head ""OI! Don't leave me here, I want to see your fight!" Scott gives the girl a raised eyebrow look and the girl followed up "your fighting for me, I might as well see you get your ass kicked" she says with a smile

"thanks..." Scott said sarcastically as he made his way towards the girl. He put her arm over his neck and lifted her over to a wheelchair the nurses use to move her around. Scott guesses if he tried to carry her princess style, he wouldn't make it to his fight with Naruto. Scott and the red head...

"what the hell is your name?" Scott asks suddenly as he pushes the redhead down the hallway. Naruto., being in front of them, hears the question and looks back also being curious. The girl turns to Scott "why the hell should I tell you?"

"Would you rather me keep calling you Red or redhead? How about little red" Scott says jokingly. The red head thinks for a moment then turns back towards Scott "...if you win, I will tell you my name" she says

'guess there's another reason for me to win. But how the hell am I going to win?' Scott thinks for a moment and the redhead decides to ask "so...do you have a game plan?"

"not at all" Scott says, the red head looks over her shoulder at him "have you ever been in a fight?" she asks with a raised eyebrow. "dose reading about it count?" Scott asks thinking at all the fighting manga he had read.

The red head puts a hand over her face "your fucked...". Scott frowns 'thanks for the confidences' The walk up to the roof continued in silence.

Opening the door to the roof, the two are greeted by a large space bordered off by a fence not to much higher then Scott's waist. Naruto. can be seen at the other end of the roof with his arms crossed waiting. His eyebrow raises as he sees the redhead then looks at Scott "why is she hear?"Scott gives a shrug

"she wanted to see our fight" Scott answers

"what? She wanted to see you get your ass kicked?" Naruto. says with a smirk

Scott frowns and the redhead smiles as she is wheeled over to the corner where she wont get hurt by the fight. Afterwards, Scott walks over to the opposite side of where Naruto is. Scott took a deep breath and got into a makeshift boxers pose. "so how are we doing this? First to get knocked out loses?" Scott asks

"that sounds fair, though you wont last very long in that pose" Naruto says confidently

"yeah yeah" Scott says as we continues the boxing pose. Naruto. seems very relaxed. Most likely because he thinks Scott couldn't do much...its a little true

Naruto. stands still for a moment before he starts to run towards Scott..at a much faster speed a kid should be able to do. Scott is amazed but quickly brings up his hands to block the punch that Naruto is winding up for. It doesn't do much as Naruto. sends Scott flying backwards. Scott lands on his stomach a few feet back. He looks up to Naruto. in amazement 'how the hell can a kid go that fast and punch that hard? Did he do martial arts since he was little or something? This is freaked insane!' Scott gets up from the ground and touches the spot where Naruto punched. That's going to bruise...

"aw, I though you would have been down for the count after the first punch" Naruto mocks

"oh quiet" Scott says getting back into the boxing pose.

Scott is the first to attack this time and rushes up to Naruto throwing punches. Naruto. easily dodges the punches. Waiting for an opening. After Scott swings, Naruto. knees him in the gut. Scott bends to hold his gut but is greeted by a kick to the head, again making him go flying back. This time, Scott landed hard on his back and made a 'oof' sound. Scott coughs a few times before rolling over and slowly getting up. Naruto. puts his hands in his pockets, waiting for Scott to slowly get up. He wipes some blood from his mouth and gives Naruto a smile, getting back in his boxing pose.

Giving a raised eyebrow, Naruto gets ready to fight again. Scott rushes again and starts to throw punches. Naruto. again easily dodges the punches again giving a sigh "Do you even know how to fight? This is kind of pathetic..." Naruto says backhanding Scott

Instead of fallen, Scott uses the momentum from the hit to spine quickly and throw a surprise punch, which actually hits Scott gives a smirk "if I'm so pathetic, what dose it says about you being hit?". Naruto. gives a dangerous look and kicks Scott hard in the gut making him fly back again. Naruto. makes a cross with his fingers and yells "Shadow clone jutsu!"

Scott hears a few pops before looking towards Naruto...'s? There looks like there are about six of them. 'either I hit my head to hard or Naruto has a twin...twins' Scott slowly gets up, still keeping an eye on the Naruto's. Scott puts on his pose once more, getting ready for the Naruto's to attack. All seem to come at Scott at once. They threw punches and kicks at him, which he blocked at first. Though soon one clone seemed to break the guard and begin to do damage. The clones punch Scott in the gut, chest,head and pretty much everywhere. One of the clones got behind and sucker punch Scott making him stumble to the left a bit. Four more clones kneel under Scott and kick him high in the air. Scott looks around in the air silently freaking out. It wasn't long until Scott saw another Naruto in the air with his leg winded up 'this will hurt...' Scott though as Naruto brought down his feet right onto Scott head sending him flying down and hit the ground hard, knocking him out.

Scott shot up from a laying position, instantly regretting it as pain rushed to his head. He held his head "God Naruto, I know we were fighting, but you really didn't have to smash my head into the concrete." Scott said to one in particular

"Well to be fair, you weren't going down from the other things he threw at you. Plus, he held back a lot"

a voice came from the side. Scott quickly turns his head, painfully, and saw the redheaded girl sitting in her wheelchair, smiling. Scott gives a sigh and lays down again.

"so, how long was I out?" Scott asks

"only a few hours. After you were knocked out, Naruto brought you back to the room. Hes gone to get food or something saying 'I have always hated hospital food' and said something about ramen" the redhead says with a smirk

Scott sighs again "i have to agree, hospital food sucks" smirking

There were silence for a moment before Scott heard something he didn't expect

"Tayuya" she said Scott opens his eyes and raises an eyebrow "you may not have won the fight, but I do appreciate how you defended me." Tayuya says with a smile

Scott blushes for a second before smiling also "it was no problem. Piece of cake"

"yeah, ok shithead. Tell me that when you don't have almost all your body in bandages" Tayuya says with a smirk

Scott looks at his now bandaged body before look back at Tayuya. Scott begins to laugh and Tayuya joins in. Naruto. chose this time to open the door with his hands full of cupped ramen. The room went silent, waiting for Naruto. to make his move, though all he dose is walk over to Scott and Tayuya and hand both of them the cupped ramen. Naruto. then walks over to a chair at the end of Scott's bed and started eating. There was silent for a minute or two before Naruto asked "so why did you fight for someone you didn't know?"

Scott, trying to figure a way to eat noodles with chopsticks, raised an eyebrow and looked at Naruto "if you saw me trying to pick a fight with someone who was crippled, wouldn't you step in and defend them? Its just what was right at the time" Scott answered

Naruto. thinks about it for a moment and nods in agreement but gives a smirk at looking at Scott "you still got your ass kicked"

"hey, I got a punch in. I'm pretty proud of that" Scott says sitting tall. Both Naruto and Tayuya both laugh as Scott sweat drops "you don't have to laugh that hard". They kept laughing and soon Scott also joined in laughing. It was the start of there friendship.

Looking at them through a crack in the door, an eye could be seen. The blond soon backs away from the door and turns the women beside her. "So, that is the infamous boy that came t the village with the enemy." the blond studied the boy for a moment "do you feel that Shizune? Or the lack of?" Shizune looked at the blond and nodded "yes lady Tsunade. When I talked to him earlier, I did not feel a thing. But I do not think he is a bad kid" she answers

Tsunade sighs "you are always too easy to trust. I will have to talk to him" She says with a grin

 **And that's about it. Again I hope that fight scene was ok and not to amateur (even though I am) and I will see you next time**

 **-DD**


	5. Chapter 5

Scott stands in the Hokages office. Looking nervous as hell. The office itself is fairly large and circular, with pictures of, what Scott guessed, the previous Hogakes placed on the wall behind a desk. There were also different pictures of random thing on the remaining walls. If front of him was a desk with a few papers scattered about. On the other side of said desk sat a women maybe in her late twenties with blond hair and brown eyes. She a;so had a diamond on her forehead for some reason. Beside her stood Shizune holding...a pig...again, for some reason. Maybe a pet?

The blond keeps staring at Scott, waiting for him to speak first. Seeing as he didn't look like he was, she decided to talk first. "Alright, first things first, Who are you and why did you bring a enemy into my village?"

Scott gave a raised eyebrow "isn't it polite to introduce yourself first" Scott said

Tsunade slammed her hand on the desk, making a few objects fall "don't screw with me Kid, you brought a sound nin into my village and we just found out about YOU today. Why weren't our sentries able to sense you?" She asks

Scott is taken aback by her slamming the table, but soon talks back "like I said, I'm from water world" Scott says in defense

"If you were really from the land of water, the you would have known the sound and sand attacked the village. You would not have brought a sound nin into this village!" Tsunade

'shit...well there goes that option. I can now either go for the truth or try another lie...though I have no idea what to lie about. I could say I'm her brother or something but we look nothing alike. Plus they would most likely through both of us in jail or something for both being 'sound nin'. Uhg this hurts my brain.' Scott thinks for a few more minutes trying to come up with a way to get her to trust him and Tayuya. Scott sighs before speaking "look uh...hokage? I don't know what you think of Tayuya at the moment,but they way she is right now, I really don't think she could do much. Her legs are pretty much gone and might not be able to heal. Plus, look at me, do I really look like I could do much?"

Tsunade looked the boy over a few times. 'Its true that the boy looks like if someone blew wind at him, he would shatter but that isn't the same for the girl. If what the review says is true, it wouldn't matter if her legs are broken or not, She could still summon the monsters with her flute. Should I really trust this kid?' Tsunade Looks at Scott for a little longer before sighing "I'm sorry kid but-"

"Tsunade" Shizune pipped up "you should give them both a chance. If the girl wanted to attack the village I'm pretty sure she would have done so the first day she got here. Her being out for a few days proves he wasn't lying how he found her out in the forest. Also I have seen him defend the girl from being harmed, but still keeping the friendship from the opponent. I really don't believe he is here to do any harm" Shizune explained

Tsunade thinks about it for a moment before talking again "it dose not matter if he is still friends with him or if he looks very week. We still don't know anything about him"

"then why not get to know me" Scott says with a smile. Tsunade looks at Scott for a moment before he explains himself "let me take care of Tayuya for a week or so, and if anything we do sets off any alarms, I will take her out of the village"

Tsunade glares at him for a few moments, making Scott a little nervous before she spoke more "one week, you have to prove to me that you or the girl will do no harm. Also she is your responsibility, she will be sent out of the hospital in her wheelchair soon so you will have to find a way to get food and a home" Tsunade writes a few things on a piece of paper she had left on her desk before looking back up. "your free to go, get out" she says. Scott nods and leaves quickly

As soon as Scott leaves the office and Tsunade sighs rubbing her temples in stress. "you trust way to easily Shizune"

Shizune smiles to her teacher "i stand by with what I have said. Even though he was clearly outmatched, he still took the fight challenge. He also really doesn't look like a bad guy, he is very friendly and a easy guy to get along with. If he really was with the sound nin, she would have helped him somehow. I'm not sure about the girl, though it seems she has been abandoned by Orochimaru"

Tsunade rubs her temples again "i stand by my previous statement, you trust to easily"

Scott makes his way back to the hospital room that tayuya and naruto are staying at. 'More tayuya then naruto because naruto seems pretty healed at the moment. What? Dose he have super healing or something? Maybe he's superman...yeah ok. Anyway, I should try to find a place to stay. As much as I love the hospital food, I would love to eat something else. As well as sleep in an actual bed, instead of the floor'. Scott sighs. Scott makes 'this will be fun...' As Scott comes closer to the hospital room, he could hear shouting coming from said room.

Scott opens the door and sees Naruto and Tayuya arguing with each other. There were in each others face but As soon as he opens the door, full attention is on Scott They had wondered what happened considering Tsunade basically barged in and dragged Scott to her office. Tayuya was the first to ask what happened and Scott filled her in with the details. From how tsunade didn't trust them, Shizune helping him, and to him having to make his own money somehow. Tayuya gives a deep sigh "so shes kicking us out of the hospital to fend for ourselves huh? What a bitch..." Tayuya kept the last part quiet but both Scott and Naruto heard her

"Tsunade may be a little crabby at times, but I know she is just looking out for the village." Naruto says

trying to defend the hokage.

"naw,shes a bitch" Scott says putting his hands behind his head. "I guess the best thing to do right now is to find a job. Maybe I could get one in a restaurant or something" Scott says looking out the window. After a few moments of silence, Scott decided to break it. "so, what were you too arguing about?" Scott dared to ask turning to the two

Naruto and Tayuya turn and glare at each other again "Tayuya thinks that, even though she is in a wheelchair, she could still outdo me in a fight" naruto says

"Please shithead, I'm a master at genjutsu and I have summons. There is no way your getting close to me. Even if I am in a wheelchair" Tayuya shot back

'didn't I solve this by fighting in her place before? Was all I did for nothing?' Scott sighed to himself silently 'there just too stubborn to let this go...'

The two argue for a moment before coming to a conclusion. "Lets settle this like ninjas, we will go to the training grounds and have a fight. We will settle our bet there. The winner has to buy lunch for the loser for a week" naruto says with a grin

"i really don't think this is-" Scott said but was interrupted by Tayuya

"your so fucking on!" Tayuya says with determination.

"Tayuya, please rethink this. We just got back in the hospital" Scott says trying to reason with her

"Shut up and put me in the damn wheelchair!" Tayuya demanded grabbing a bad that sat next to her bed. Scott sighed and helped tayuya get into her wheelchair.

Naruto made his way out the door and Scott followed with tayuya. 'well, this feels familiar' Scott joked in his head. Then another thought went through his head. "wait, why didn't we fight in the training ground instead of going to a training ground?" Scott asked naruto

"well, it was sort of in the heat of things so I really wanted to fight quick. Also, I doubt they would let tayuya out of the hospital yet with her legs and her being considered an enemy, they didn't want her outside scouting the area . Plus being out here, will allow us to go all out" Naruto explained

"what changed?"

"i didn't get away with so many pranks being un-nimble" Naruto says with a grin

Scott returned with a smirk and kept Following Naruto. they made there way outside and for the first time Scott could look around the village and actually site see. The village itself is a very pretty place. The sun was shinning and the kids were playing around on the street. It was peaceful...kind of, Scott noticed that some of the older civilians kept looking at the group and even a few there age gave them a glare. Scott though it was too the whole group but it seemed more towards Naruto for some reason. He looked at naruto from behind, who seemed to be ignoring the glares. 'ill ask about it later'

As the group walked by, a boy with long hair and pale eyes notice them. Though the boy who pushed the wheelchair. The boy just seemed...different. Like he wasn't suppose to be here. Curiosity got the better of him and he put his hands together. 'byakugan' he said in his mind as he looked the boy over again. What he saw didn't surprised him, what he didn't was a surprise. He couldn't see anything. 'interesting...' he said dispelling his jutsu 'I will have to ask the hokage about this' the boy though as he made his way to the hokages tower.

Now at the training ground, far away from all the civilians, naruto and tayuya stood and sat across each other. Scott was in the middle still thinking this was a bad idea. But they insisted. Tayuya went through the bag that she had grabbed in the room, pulling out a flute. Both naruto and Scott raised there eyebrows, naruto more understanding that it was probably for the fight, while Scott had an amusing image of tayuya playing her flute while skipping around a downed naruto. Scott grinned at the image for a second before bringing his attention back to his two friends. Naruto has gotten into a fighting stance and tayuya had brought her flute to her lips. They stared at each other for a moment, both waiting for the right moment to strike.

Naruto was the first to make a move throwing shuriken. Tayuya dodges most of them but had to deflect some with her flute. Naruto quickly followed up on his move and created several clones that made there way towards her. Though tayuya countered by playing a tune on her flute causing the clones to go into a genjutsu. To Scott, it just seemed that the clones seemed to scream and disappear, but to naruto and tayuya they known what had happened. Naruto growled as Tayuya gave him a smirk. Tayuya continued to play a tune and soon a giant puff of smoke appeared. Naruto stood his ground while Scott looked on curious. As the smoke started to disappear, a figure could be seen behind the redhead. It stood very tall and its body was very muscular, it had long hair that went over most of its face but its mouth could also be seen. Though its mouth was stitched together. The creature also carried a large blunt object which it had laying on its shoulder. Naruto was shocked but stood his ground, though Scott looked at the creature with his jaw hitting the floor. 'what is with this pyramid head bullshit...' Scott thought to himself

Naruto looked the summon up and down for a moment, but was interrupted by the weapon of said summon. Naruto easily dodged by jumping into the air. The club like object lands hard into the ground creating a small hole. Naruto lands on the weapon with a kuni in his hand and runs up towards the summons face. The summon swings the weapon upwards and makes naruto go back into the air. Naruto back flips in the air. Naruto throws his kuni at tayuya, but it is blocked by the club the doki carried. Naruto then lands on his feet a few meters away giving a smirk

"heh, not bad tayuya" Naruto says eyeing the doki

"your not bad yourself, shithead" tayuya chirps back "But wait till you get a load of th-"

Tayuya is interrupted by a bunch of snakes burst out of a bush and attack the doki, biting all over its body. The doki screams in pain before bursting into smoke with an audible poof. All eyes go wide and look towards the bush the snakes came from.

"kukuku, it seems that you are alive and well, Tayuya" came a voice from the bush

"Fuck..." tayuya mutters as a figure came out of the bush. The figure had very long black hair, with pale skin and snake like eyes. Naruto's eyes narrow as he recognizes the figure "Orochimaru" he says with venom

the pale man exited the bushes, while the redhead and the blond glare daggers into the man. Scott just looked around if confusion. 'he looks like a snake...'Scott though to himself, not knowing how dangerous the man is. Scott chose to stay quiet.

The man known as Orochimaru walked in between Tayuya and Naruto, both still in a battle stance. Naruto just seems to glare at him, though Tayuya seems to grind her teeth just being in the presence of this man. Suddenly some marks seem to appear in a zigzag pattern. Though it just seemed to make Orochimaru smirk

"What the fuck do you want you pedo snake bastard!?" Tayuya demands

Orochimaru keeps the smirk on his face while answering "i have come to reclaim what is mine"

Naruto and Scott raise an eyebrow, though Tayuya seemed to grab her shoulder. Orochimaru seems to notice and his grin seemed to grow. He put his hands together with an audible clap and after a moment his neck seems to stretch shooting his head towards tayuya, She tries to block with her flute in desperate defense, though the head dodged with ease, biting down on Tayuya's neck. Tayuya hisses in pain as the marking that were over her face started to retract. Seeming to go towards Orochimaru. After a second or two of both Scott and Naruto being stunned with shock, Orochimaru soon retracted his teeth and his head goes back to his body. Tayuya gives a groan in pain and falls out of her chair, passing out. As Orochimaru turned to walk away, Scott rushed over to the down tayuya. Naruto on the other hand had some questions to ask. "Orochimaru!" he yelled

The man being called stops and turns his head towards the blond. After a moment of silence Naruto continued "where the hell is Sasuke?!" Naruto says, his face becoming more feral, Though this only seemed to amuse Orochimaru

"Kukuku, he is doing well" Orochimaru says with a smile "He will be starting his training soon. Much better training then he would get here"

"That dose not matter! Give him back you snake bastard!"

"it was his choice to come to me. You have no say in it" Orochimaru explains.

"Bullshit!" Naruto says Launching at the snake sannin

Scott makes it over to tayuya and kneels down to her. 'what the hell do I do?' he asks himself. Scott quickly puts his hands under her nose. Scott sighs 'she's still breathing, thanks god. What the hell did that Orochimaru dude do?' Speaking of Orochimaru, Scott turns his head over to were naruto. Though Scott noticed that he had this orange aura around him, growing on his hair looking like ears and some going off his tailbone looking like a tail. Naruto's face also looked different with his face scares darkened, his teeth sharper, and his nails growing and looking claw like. Scott is taken aback as Naruto launched at Orochimaru with his claws ready to strike. Though Orochimaru disappeared out of thin air, his laughter being echoed in the training field. Naruto let out a howl that sent a chill down Scott's spine "What the hell are you naruto?" Scott mumbles to himself staring at naruto

The blond seemed to notice Scott and glares at him. Scott started to sweat as naruto started to make his way towards him and tayuya. Scott cautiously and slowly stands up. "Naruto..." Scott says as naruto closes the distance.

Naruto starts to gain speed until he was in a full sprint. Scott mentally cures as naruto runs till he is right in front of Scott and lifts his claws. Not able to dodge Scott brings his arms up to block his chest and face. As soon as naruto's attack hit, Scott is sent flying backwards. He soon stops a few hundred feet away by a tree. The wind gets knocked out of him as he hits the tree hard and slides down the trunk to the ground.

coughing to regain his breath, Scott feels pain coming from his arms. That was a mistake. Scott pales as he looks over his arms. Naruto's claws seemed to cut into Scott's arms like wet paper, leaving deep slashes in them. Blood is dripping from the cuts as tries his best to not throw up. He looks up from his arms, after minutes of staring, and sees naruto walking closer up to him. He lift his claw in the air to finish the job.

"Fuck..." was all Scott could say before blacking out from blood loss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello!...sorry. I know this is a little later in the month then when I usually post a chapter but I...really dont have a good excuse. For some reason this chanpter was hard to write. But hey its here right? ENJOY!**

 **-DD**

Scott expected a lot of thing when he woke up. White walls,the smell of medicine, and an uncomfortable bed. All things to expect from a hospital. What he didn't expect was to see the off green walls, and the comfy bed of his room. Scott looks around the room for a moment before falling back into the bed with a sigh "Just a dream..." he said into the empty room. Scott puts his arm over his eyes to fall back asleep, but winces and quickly pulls it off and stares at it with widened eyes.

His arm was cut in the exact same place where naruto had cut him with his claws. Scott quickly pulls his other arm out and looked at it, it too had the sames cuts. Scott bite his tongue as he tried to figure out a explanation why to how he got cut. 'I couldn't have cut myself somehow when I was sleeping. No, there way too many on my arm and there is also nothing sharp enough'. As scott thinks to himself, something wet drips onto scotts face. Scott refocuses on his arm and realizes the cuts were still opened and bleeding. "damn it..."scott mumbles to himself. Scott closes his eyes closes his eyes for a moment to think of how to tend to the cuts. After a moment he opens his eyes and gets out of bed, walking towards his drawers. Scott takes out one of his dark, long sleeved shirts and ripped off the sleeves to make them into a makeshift bandage. He saw it in a game once.

Scott wrapped the ripped sleeves around his arms and tied it at its ends. Afterwards he makes his way towards his bed to lie down and think. He closes his eyes again.

'ok, what the hell is going on? I somehow got transported to another another universe were people can clone themselves,summon huge monsters, and stretch there necks. Even if I blew it off as a dream, that dose not explain how I got the gashes on my arms in the same place as in said dream. There is no way in hell I cut myself this many times in my sleep and didn't wake up.' Another question popped into scotts head 'what would happen if I died in that universe...would I...' scott shuddered and quickly pushed the thought out of his head.

Scott pauses again for a moment 'so now what? Fear going to sleep were I might go back to the...ninja world, And might get killed, or do I just make the best of it? Now that I think about it, What happends to my body when I go over ayway?' Dose it just stay where I sleep, or dose that get transferred over.' Scott sighed 'im over complicating it, though it would explain the cuts on my arms, but im pretty sure someone would notice if I all of a sudden disappeared. Surly...maybe'

A hand slams down on a table breaking scott from his thoughts. Scott looks around and realizes that he is now in his kitchen, fully showered and dressed in his school uniform. 'did I go into auto pilot and or something?' Looking in front of him, he sees that emma wears a face of mock anger. Scott raises an eyebrow before speaking. "...whatsup?"

"Good, I finally got your attention. Whats the hell are you thinking about that makes you that out of it?" she asks. Scott gives a shrug "i have a lot on my mind".

Emma gives scott a shrug this time. "Whatever. Though what are awake?" Scott raises an eyebrow as Emma continued "Didn't you get suspended for a few days?" She asks. Scott gives her a blank stare as Emma shakes her head muttering "idiot". Emma then turns around and starts getting ready for her school day.

"Well then...i guess ill go back to sleep" or at least try scott thought

"You spent the entire day yesterday sleeping" Emma says with a raised eyebrow ", hell i couldn't even get you up for dinner"

Scott gave a shrug "i like to sleep"

"Your lazy is more like it" Emma mumbles. Scott gives her a big grin as he makes his way back upstairs. Emma just shakes her head.

* * *

"So thats pretty much it..." Scott says to Murphy. Murphy stares at him giving him a blank stare "your an idiot" re replies. Scott frowned at his friend. "why dose everyone keep telling me that?". Murphy laughs at the comment.

After Scott had finished talking to Emma, he decided to go back up to his room to try and get a few more hours of sleep. He failed in that due to having too much on his mind. After a hour of just laying in his bed, he then got up and went to his desk and turned on his computer. He then went on to browse the internet trying to see if anyone else has had the same kind of dream he had. Nothing came up. It was like it was only happening to him. He was ready to pull out his hair when we got a message from murphy to video chat. Scott then went into detail for what had happened to him and that he thinks he was transported to another world in his sleep and got hurt over there. Murphy gave his answer.

Scott scratch the back of his head at Murphy's bluntness as Murphy continued to laugh. Afterwards scott tried to give his example how he was right. Murphy basically brushed him off. "listen scott, this is way to crazy to be true. Think about it, the only place people get transported to another world only happens in stories. You just read way too much" Murphy explains

"then how do you explain these?" scott says as he raises his arm and pulls down his sleeves, revealing the bandages on his arms. Murphy looks them over for a moment before giving a tired sigh.

"look kid, you just got cut by your bed or something. You never got transported to another realm. You keep talking like this and people will think your crazy" Murphy says resting his head on his hand and placing his elbow on his desk. Murphy give a grin a second later "besides... you wouldnt last a week by yourself."

"Oi! I can cook a damn good meal, and you cant say much either." The two boys then started to argue about who, out of the two, would survive better on there own. Though scott's mind was in another place.

'So he dosnt believe me, I guess I expected that. If someone came up to me and told me that they went to another world, I would think they are crazy also...maybe I am just crazy and the dream was just really realistic.' scott sighs as Murphy tried to get his attention again. "hm? Oh sorry murphy"

"god, you really space out easily. How the hell are you passing at all?" murphy asks with a smile

"again, you cant say much" scott shoots back

"Im not stuiped, im just not motivated" Murphy shrugs "so how did your parents take you getting suspended? Mine just yelled a bunch at me"

"My dad is never home from work, so I doubt he even knows." Scott sighs "so, what do you want to do?"

For the next few hours, Scott and Murphy just sat around while playing a game and talking about nothing. It was how most days were spent with these two. it was a good way to make time fly and to have fun. Time flew a lot faster then both the boys had realized as Emma made her way up to scotts room to call him down for dinner. He always wondered how time seemed to get away, though never questioned it, it would be to complicated. After his dinner, scott made hos way back to his computer and back to his games, though he is going solo this time as Murphy's parents got home and he got kicked off. Scott had to laugh as he got messages from murphy complaining 'how pissed I am the old hag kicked me off the computer'.

Scott looked outside and noticed that the sun was set and its a late, being about ten. Scott sighs ' I have to try and see if I do go back over. Even if I do skip sleep tonight, how long would I be able to stay up. Fear can only get me so far.' scott places his bandaged arm over his eyes, grumbling. 'if I just sleep through the night and wake up again in my bed, everything is fine, but if I sleep and end up in narutos world, what am I going to do?' scott stays sitting in his head for a few more minutes before getting up from his chair mumbling 'screw it...' and making his way towards his bed.

* * *

Naruto sits beside a hospital bed looking outside a window. He screwed up. He got way too emotional when talking to Orochimaru and let the fox take over him again. Once against Sasuke was bad enough, but he could actually defend himself. Scott on the other hand, couldn't cant even fight. He basically attacked a civilian. Naruto turns his gaze from the window to the boy in the bed and stared at him for a few moments before letting out a sigh in the dark room closing his eyes.

~flash Back~

When naruto first came to from his blackout, all he saw was scott sitting at the tree passed out and bleeding badly. He panicked and tried to get up from his prone position. It hurt a lot but after a minute he managed to get up and make his way towards scott and checked his pulse, and getting a beat. Naruto then sighed in relief and pulled him over his shoulder and looked around the area for Tayuya.

After a moment of looking he found her, he found her a few feet from her wheelchair laying on her back with her flute in hand passed as well. Looking over her body he did know she was alive as her chest raised and lowered for her bleathing. But there didnt seem like there was any damage on her. Maybe it was just exhaustion? Naruto didn't know much about medication but he knew she was alive. He then pulled her over his other shoulder and made hast to the hospital.

He got an earful from tsunade when he returned to the hospital with both Scott and tayuya passed out hanging over his shoulders. Apparently everyone in the village had felt the chakra of the nine tails. The village elders even went as far to say that the fox was breaking through the seal. Tsunade however, set them straight by telling them that the seal so easily. Though after Naruto sent them a glare as the elders left, tsunade then went to yell at him for using the fox's chakra. Naruto then had to explain why he had used it and that orochimaru had showed up in the base. Tsunade knew this and had sent out ANBU to search for him as soon as he felt his chakra, Though it left as soon as it came. Even Anko, apparently went out to search the training ground they were at to check if there was any sign left by Orochimaru, coming up with nothing. It was too quick to do anything about it.

~Flash Back End~

Naruto sat in the room in silence as he remembered what had happened hours ago. He knows he had only met them a few days ago, but these few days had been fun. He feels like they could be good friends, even tayuya, though he should keep her and Shikamaru away from each other.

When Skikamaru came over to his room after the mission to get Sasuke, he was really surprised to see Tayuya asleep in the other bed. Scott was in the bathroom or something. He had asked a bunch of questions like 'why is she here' Or 'how did she get here'. Naruto explained to him that it was Scott who was the person to bring her. Then he had to explain who Scott was. That was fun...

Naruto sighed to himself before he heard the door to the room open. He looks over to see the blond hair of Tsunade. Naruto prepared himself for more yelling, noticing she wasnt going to yell naruto started te conversation. "Hey baa-chan" Nartuo said with a smile.

Tsunade would normaly get mad at the boy and pound him over the head, but this time, she let it go and smiled back a him "hey brat, you and your friends must like the hospital a lot, seeing as this is your what, third time in here this week?" she jokes

Naruto respond with a small laugh. Though tsunade liked to tease the boy, she had some serious news to tell him. "Listen Naruto, as much as me and shizune love to have you visiting, we cant have you guys hanging around the hospital all the time." she explains

"What about tayuya? She cant walk on her own." Naruto asks

"As bad as it sounds, she is still considered a enemy ninja. The council would have a fit if we help her. Im sorry, I wont be able to do anythng."

Naruto lowered his head. Why? Why couldn't she help Tayuya? I know she was an enemy nin, but Orochimaru pretty much threw her away. If she is thrown out if the hospital, she wont last long. Naruto looked back to tsunade "then she will come live with me"

"naruto-" tsunade tried to protest but stopped herself. Once he got his mind on something, it was hard to change. "fine, until she finds a place for herself, she can stay with you, the council is going to just love this" she says mumbling the last part. Tsunade then looks at the sleeping redhead for a moment before sighing, turning back to naruto "what are you going to do with the boy?" she asks pointing to scott.

Naruto shrugged "he can come stay at my house as well, the more the merrier. Plus I owe hime one..." he says giving a small smile to scott.

Tsunade sighed once again before nodding. She then ruffled naruto's hair a little before making her way

out of the room. 'I really hope this dosen't backfire on you, Naruto'

Naruto smiled as Tsunade left the room. He then heard a sniff from his side and turned his head, there, he could see tayuya with her arm over her eyes trying to hide her face. Though he new what she was doing.

"its over for me isnt it?" she asks through sniffs

Naruto was silent for a moment before asking a question he already knew the answer to. "what do you mean?"

Tayuya shoots up from her laying position and shot a glare to naruto. Eyes red from crying. "its fucking over for me fuckface! I cant be a ninja with these legs! What the fuck am I going to do now?!" she screams at him. Naruto is taken aback for a moment before giving her a smile. She didnt like it too much. "The fuck you smiling at?"

"Tayuya listen, I will do my best to get your legs back. I saw you on the battlefield. You are strong, and to me, I think you deserve a second chance" Naruto says still keeping his smile.

Tayuya is silent for a moment before speaking again. "Why are you helping me so much?"

Naruto's smile grew "Because we are friends!"

Tayuya launched over to naruto into a hug, startling Naruto. It wasnt until he heard her start to cry again until he returned her hug. They stood there for several minutes.

Tsunade, who was peeking through the door crack smiled to herself "you trust way too easily Naruto, not that its a bad thing." She then stood up and made her way back to her office, getting ready for the huge amount of paperwork she will have to do.

Scott stares at the hugging Naruto and Tayuya for a moment before breaking contact and bringing his gaze to the ceiling in a small smile 'well then, at least it wont be boring in this world' he says before waiting for them to break there hug. After a minute of waiting, he knew this was going to take a while...and he didn't even have anything to read.

 **And so ends the chapter. Not much action this time but I hope I got a few points a crossed in this chapter.**

 **SePro:Up until this point, scott had thought it was a dream with ninjas. He thought that if he just plays along, he would eventually wake up. When he first past out it was only for a few hours so he didnt go back to his time. That was why he was so surprised when he was back at his room. Also, correct me if im wrong because its been a while since ive seen the original Naruto, but orochimaru couldnt wait for sasuke to make it to his hideout and had to use another body. Also it had been a few days since the body switch and even if he was week, he only went for the cursemark. He didnt go over to fight them. If I missed anything let me know please.**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
